dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iden Versio vs Han Solo
Iden Versio vs Han Solo '''is ZombieSlayer23's 42nd DBX battles. It pits both Iden Versio and Han Solo from Star Wars. Description ''Star Wars Battlefront II vs Star Wars! Which cocky, galaxy-traveling, gun-wielding fighter from Star Wars will come out on top? '' Who do you want to win? Iden Han Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Endor) A boom erupted through the sky, and the Inferno Squad turned their heads to the noise. The Death Star was nothing but fire and destruction, and the squadron could not believe their eyes. The leader, Iden Versio, took off her helmet in shock. They had been defeated by the rebellion. The Empire's life work had been destroyed. Iden was speechless, but with a pat on her shoulder she knew she had to evacuate Endor, before the rebels found them and defeated them as well. Her and her squadron ran through the trees, brushing through branches and rocks. BOOM! An explosion launched Iden's two soldiers into the air, killing one and knocking the other unconscious. Iden yelled in shock and faced the threat, but another explosion launched her backwards as well. Luckily for her, she wasn't damaged as much. She picked herself up and yelled in anger for her squadron. Iden: Come out, coward! Face me now! A man leaped from behind a tree and fired a bullet at Iden, but she blocked the attack with her shield. Iden faced her opponent, which was none other than Han Solo. Han: I'm not scared of some stormtrooper squadron. Trying to run from the fight? You're the only coward here. Iden growled and readied her gun. Iden: I'm about to avenge my squadron with your head. Han: You can try! HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! (Cue: Hot Wing Blowing - Metal Gear Rising: Vengeance) Han pushes back his blaster and hurls a sticky charge at several nearby trees near Iden. Iden realizes that all the trees were about to explode and collapse on her, so she quickly activates her shield and rolls away from the trees. BOOM! Fire erupted through the scene, snapping the trees in half and engulfing other trees in fire. Iden takes this as an opportunity to activate her Stun Droid while Han was distracted. The droid flies off Iden's back and in front of Han, where it pulls out a finger and zaps Han. Iden pulls out her TL-50 and uses Alternate Fire, where a big blue blast bashes Han in the chest, launching him into a boulder. The damage had been a heavy blow, leaving a big wound in Han's gut. Iden: This is for the emperor! Han: Don't get too cocky! One of the charges Han had put on the nearby trees had purposely not blown; Han had waited for the right moment. He pressed a simple button on his hand and the tree exploded, launching Iden across vasts of trees and into the rough terrain. Iden growled, picked herself up, ready to take Han down. But she cowered and rushed away from Han as he activated his Sharpshooter, firing much faster and efficiently then before. Iden continued to duck, roll and jump as waves of blaster fires came at her away. Her shield was still recharging, so she would just have to rely on dodging. Iden noticed a big boulder for cover, so she sprinted at it without hesitation. But one of the blasters hit her in the chest, knocking small pieces of metal off of her armor. Another blast hit her in the head, nearly knocking her helmet off. One last blast nailed Iden in the gut, slightly piercing through her armor and damaging her abdomen. She yelled in pain and stopped her running, dropping to the ground. Han: My kind of odds! Han walked up to Iden and smirked. Han: I told you not to get cocky. Han lifts up his blaster to finish Iden off, but a bullet whizzed past Han's head. He turned around sharply to face a squadron of Stormtroopers, with their guns raised at Han's head. Han smirked, rolled to the right and dropped one last charge on the ground. The troopers aimed at Han, but they couldn't fire before they were engulfed in flames. Han turned around to where Iden was last, but she wasn't there anymore. She had escaped... Or she hid. Han growled and searched up for the nearest trees, but he was unable to find her. POW! A whizz of green skimmed Han's head, leaving a scar to form on Han's face. He faced the tree where the light had come from, and noticed a small black droid on someone, on the very top of a tree. Iden had been sniping at him with her Pulse Cannon! In a flash Han relied on his charge again and threw it at the tree. Iden continued to snipe at Han, but when she noticed the charge was hurled at the tree, she tried to leap into another tree, but the tree blew up before she could move. She fell to the ground, and with a loud crack she realized she had broken several bones. She tried to pick herself up, but she was unable to with her injuries. Han walked up to Iden and smiled. Han: Never tell me the odds. Han pulled out his blaster and fired one bullet into Iden's head, right through her skull. Iden was still, blood pouring out of her broken mask as Han walked away. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Han Solo!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Star Wars' only DBXs Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights